With the development of display technology, LCDs are gradually favored by users due to the characteristics such as light weight, low thickness, small volume and the like.
Advanced super dimension switch (ADSDS) technology is advanced LCD panel technology, in which a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by electric fields produced on edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and electric fields produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all the orientations over electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell can be rotated, and hence the working efficiency of liquid crystals and the transmission efficiency can be improved. Compared with other LCD panel technology, ADSDS can improve the image quality of a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and has the advantages such as high resolution, high transmission, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low color difference, no push Mura and the like.
However, in the condition of strong ambient light, the brightness of backlight is not enough and will bring about difficulty in viewing the images displayed on a screen. Moreover, when the ambient light environment is adapted only by modifying the brightness of the backlight, the power consumption can be increased and the display effect of the LCD can be reduced.